Burning
by tsubameyukari99
Summary: Izaya enjoys burning things. Will that change? Written in the form of Izaya's inner thoughts.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

**With each section, it moves forward in time. Some time leaps are long, others are rather short.**

**OOC Izaya, Izaya's inner thoughts **

* * *

_I enjoy burning things._

_My stress gets relieved like that. I never knew why I developed the habit, but it did. _

_No matter what I try I know that burning will always entertain me._

* * *

_That sight of those useless exams that I always received full scores on irritates me. Such a disgusting thing. I love seeing it burn._

* * *

_Love letters from strange girls who worship me. I hate it. It disgusts me. I will never love a human personally, only humanity as a whole. I love seeing their feelings put to waste. Their crying faces when I put those letters decorated with hearts up to a match, isn't it great? Let it burn._

* * *

_I burned a tree. No one caught me. Who would've believed me if I said that I was too bothered by everything, the sheer bore of it all?_

_It left ashes behind and the fire didn't spread, unfortunately. This will have to suffice for now._

* * *

_Things are getting boring. I met no one interesting, except maybe a monster._

_Let all these things burn, like I care anyway._

* * *

_The monster entertains me, but still I enjoy the feeling of burning something. Making it reduce to ash. Be swept into the wind. Going into oblivion. Eventually forgotten._

_Why don't I... _

_Yes...I shall..._

* * *

_The monster was so enraged when I set his clothes on fire. Unfortunately he didn't burn away like I wanted._

_Oh well, the burns will always be there for him to remember. _

_I'll remember, I made an irremovable mark. The burn mark on that shoulder won't disappear. Heh. So grotesque, like the monster he is._

* * *

_I burned more._

_His possessions. _

_Our little chase started again._

_For some reason...no..._

* * *

_Too much._

_My mind...it's occupied..._

_I...don't..._

_Never mind._

* * *

_This monster takes up too much time._

_I don't burn as often._

_I feel different._

_I feel excited._

_Why?_

_I don't know._

_Maybe I should burn something...no...I'm not in the mood._

* * *

_Maybe, this monster is..._

_I don't know anymore._

_I want to burn something._

_I want this to stop._

_I don't feel right._

_This is all too much._

_Yet, what can I do?_

_What? What?_

_I want to burn something._

_Maybe a house will suffice._

* * *

_More and more burn._

_It'll be over soon. Just another two weeks._

_I'll be away from everyone. Away from these people. Away from those who I need to burn. Away from...my monster..._

* * *

_I always burn something._

_Forever it is a part of me._

_Holding a match to something brings me great pleasure._

_I'm alright now._

* * *

_Why?_

_I still see my monster._

_Why?_

_We still have have chases._

_Why?_

_I want to burn something._

* * *

_Some days I burn important documents._

_I don't care, let it burn._

_Sometimes, I burn old clothes._

_I don't care, let it burn._

_When I find one, I burn pictures from those days._

_The pictures he is in..._

_I...I..._

_I burn it._

* * *

_Even after all this time, I still see my monster.__  
_

_I still burn things._

_Why?_

_Why does it hurt?_

_My monster..._

_I still want to burn something._

* * *

_It's getting too much._

_I don't know anymore._

_I need to burn more._

_I won't be satisfied unless..._

_There's one thing I haven't burned._

* * *

_The fire spread._

_I laughed in the center of it all._

_Let it all burn._

_I want to burn._

_But..._

_Am I...crying._

_Why?_

_My monster...Shizu-chan...why do I think of him now?_

_Why are there tears?_

_I don't feel right._

_The flames get closer to me._

_I smile. Tears. I'll burn. _

_Sorry...Shizu-chan._

* * *

_Why?_

_Why did you have to come?_

_I wanted to burn, didn't I?_

_Why did I let you drag me out of there?_

_Why did you come even though it was dangerous?_

_Why?_

_I'm sorry, Shizu-chan._

* * *

_I've hurt you too much._

_Why do you hug me?_

_Why do you tell me those words?_

_Why is it that I started crying?_

_I feel the same..._

* * *

_I don't burn anymore. I stopped. It no longer entertains me._

_Shizu-chan does now._

_He entertains me, he relieves my stress. I no longer have a need for burning._

_He gives me something different, something I truly wanted before._

_My monster...Shizu-chan..._

_I..._

_I love you_

* * *

**End**

**Thanks For Reading!**


End file.
